She Found Out
by Inu-chan
Summary: Summary-Yukina found out Hiei secret. Since then, things began to get a little crazy. *Shounen-Ai*
1. Default Chapter

She Found Out "Angel Of Loneliness"  
  
I-chan: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Jump Comics, Studio Pierrot, Shueisha and Fuji TV, I just love to toy with them. Hee. ^^  
  
Inuyasha: Baka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Headlight city, staring with twinkling eyes "Lonely" angel of loneliness, My heart flutters; I can hear its beat. "Help me" feel the danger...  
  
Though everyone is superficially nice, "lonely," they fall into despair. When you hear the beat that tears the heart scream "Help me" in the night sky  
  
Someone is crying again tonight. Sadness turns nto a shooting star~ Kodoku no ENJERU; Angel of Loneliness, Bubblegum Crisis  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
She tenderly plucked the flower by the roots and stroked the white petal with a soft slender finger. She put her nose to it the center of the flower and inhaled it sweet scent, and set it with the other blooms, forming a pile of flowers next to a clear blue vase.  
  
Yukina stuck the daisy in the vase along with the rest of flowers and stood up. Her eyes narrowed as a crack caught her attention. Using her youki, she made the surrounding atmosphere drop to a freezing temperature.  
  
"GAH! Turn it off! Turn it off!!... AACHOO!!" Yukina turned around to see the young kit, Lii, hugging herself trying to keep warm from the icy air.  
  
"Gomen-ne, Lii-chan." the Koorime eyes glowed again as the temperature returned to normal. Lii sneezed again, causing the ice in her hair to fly off. The kit nine tail rubbed her bare arms and looked at the flowers the young Koorime had gathered.  
  
"Did you just wake up?" asked Yukina, picking up her vase. Lii nodded. "Did you sleep well?" Lii nodded again.  
  
"How about you?" The kit followed the Koorime inside the temple of Genkai. "Sure seems a little quite hear with Genkai's passing." Yukina nodded, remember how the old lady was kind to her, letting her stay here in the temple with her, when she did not return to her home.  
  
"I slept well." She set the vase upon the table and entered the kitchen and began preparations for breakfast. Lii leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Do you want to head into the city today and hang around there instead of here?" She asked. Yukina smiled that innocent smile and shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't mind staying here, cleaning up and such." Lii sighed and uncrossed her arms as she walked towards the Koorime. Yukina flinched as the kit swung one arm around her shoulders. She looked into the blue eyes with a red-orange flame around the black pupil.  
  
"Come on, Yukina. You can't just stay stuck in here everyday. You have to get out once in awhile," She pulled on the Koorimes hand, causing Yukina to drop the kettle on the floor. "Come on, lets go see what the others are doing. And I haven't really kept in touch with Kurama."  
  
Yukina sighed in defeat and followed the nine tail to her room. Lii looked in her draws seeing if there was anything for the Koorime to wear. Yukina watched as Lii flung her clothes all over the room, and frowned as her clothes went flying past her.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?" Yukina stood next to Lii.  
  
Lii tossed out another kimono similar to the one Yukina was wearing right now. "Some casual clothes for you too wear, but it seems all you have is kimonos." The Koorime cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.  
  
"No, you just have to blend in sometimes." Lii looked around then sighed. "I'll lend you some of mine." She walked out, leaving Yukina to clean up the mess she had created. While Yukina was folding the last of her kimonos, the young kit came back with some casual clothes and set them next to her on her futon.  
  
Yukina looked at them then looked at Lii. She picked up a purple shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Yukina held the shirt to her and looked at Lii.  
  
The kit sweatdroped. "It's kind of hard to find something that goes good with your bluish-green hair and garnet eyes." Yukina smiled.  
  
"I like it. I think you picked a good choice." She stood up and Lii hustled out of the room to let the Koorime dress in peace.  
  
Yukina came out wearing her outfit, and found Lii sitting on the couch in the living room. The kit was dressed in baggy blue jeans, a silver shirt with a red jacket over it, and she was wearing a black cap backwards. Her long thick black-blue mane hung loose still. She smiled and stood up.  
  
"Ready?" Yukina nodded and the two headed out.  
  
~+~  
  
"This place is busy as usual." Yukina said, as they walked.  
  
"Well, that's Tokyo for you." Lii smiled at Yukina. The two girls walked towards a familiar cafe, where they would sometimes find Yusuke and the others hanging around.  
  
"Yukina!" The two girls stopped and turned around to see a familiar boy with light brown hair heading towards them, a girl with blue hair walking beside him. A smile lit upon Yukina's face.  
  
"Kazuma." She looked up as Kuwabara stood next to her. He returned the smile. Botan looked from Yukina to Lii, a smile lit on her own face.  
  
"Hello you two." Lii nodded towards the blue hair girl. "Were you two heading for the Mange Kissten?" The two nodded. Botan smiled and all four of them headed toward the café together.  
  
"I'll take a latte and three cups of cocoa." Botan ordered. The waitress nodded and walked away. She turned to Yukina and Kuwabara, who were busy chattering away. She smiled and turned to Lii, who was looking at manga's. "So, how are you two in Genkai's temple?"  
  
"Same old, same old." Lii put down her manga. "It's just a pain in the rear end to get from there to school. I have to get my butt up earlier then before."  
  
"Well, why don't you just stay here? I'm sure Kurama and Shiori would like that, since you are part of the family." Lii shook her head.  
  
"I can't. It would mean leaving Yukina by herself." Lii looked to see Yukina smiling widely at Kuwabara. "And I can't do that, not leaving her alone. As far as she knows it, I'm like a sister to her." She turned to look at Botan, staring into the violet eyes with her blue eyes, silently talking to her. Wuffing to her, like Youko Kurama used to do when she was little or when there was too much noise.  
  
'You know, since baka Hiei won't tell her, he's her brother.'  
  
Botan nodded to confirm Lii, she heard. Lii leaned back and resume reading her manga. "It's been how long since we last seen each other?" The kit asked, forgetting how many months past.  
  
"At least 8 months. But you at least do call, if you are away for sometime." Botan patted the kit's shoulder. "What age are you, again? Cause every time I see you I keep thinking 13, but you're not."  
  
"Damn straight." Lii smiled. "I'm 16 now, you have to remember I'm two years younger then Kurama. And he's 18, just like Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko." Botan nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's funny how times seem to fly so quickly these days." Lii nodded and looked at Kuwabara. The boy hadn't changed much, but his hair had gotten a little shaggy and he still kept his hair flipped out.  
  
She looked at Botan, her hair color seemed to have deepened a little and her ponytail was longer. The color of her violet eyes had deepened as well. Yukina seemed to grow a little. She almost reached Keiko's shoulder, her bluish-green hair seemed more bluish and her eyes still the same garnet, holding that innocent spark.  
  
Lii looked in a mirror that was not far from where she was sitting. And here she sat, still have the same long thick black-blue mane and her forelong bangs reaching to her waist now. Her eyes dark blue only with a red-orange flame ring around her black pupil. She turned her attention back to her little group that was there.  
  
"Here you four go." The waitress set down their order. All four of them said their thanks and began to drink the hot drinks.  
  
Kuwabara seemed to choke a little and pulled his cup away. "Hot, hot!" Botan smiled.  
  
"Well, what did you expect it to be baka," Lii teased. "Cold?" Kuwabara pouted at the kit, as she laughed. Yukina patted his back and asked him if he was okay. The brunette nodded and this time, sipped slowly with caution.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Koorime and the whelp." Everyone turned to see a boy with black hair slicked back a little long, dressed in a white shirt and dark blue jeans. He stood next to a girl with brown hair that fell a couple of inches past her shoulders, with light brown eyes. She was wearing a red vest over a white blouse and blue skirt with white stockings and black dress shoes.  
  
"Keiko! Yusuke!" Both Yukina and Lii stood up and hugged the two. The two older teens returned the hug. Keiko took her time to look them over.  
  
"Look how big you've guys have gotten." She raised Yukina's chin up a little. Yusuke ruffled Lii's head.  
  
"You seem to be due for a hair cut missy." He said. Lii just smiled and looked around. Yusuke knew who she was looking for. "They're coming soon, whelp. Just keep your pants on.... literally." The Spirit Detective looked at the baggy jeans.  
  
"They fit me, they just seem baggy that's all." Yusuke snorted and ruffled her hair once more before sitting down. Botan waved back the waitress for the two new arrivals to order something. As they waited, Yusuke and Kuwabara began to talk. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina began to catch up on gossip. Lii had returned to the manga that she had been reading before, only responding to any questions that she was asked.  
  
Yukina broke away from the conversation when she heard a little girl giggling. Looking around she saw a young girl giggling as her older brother made faces at her, probably cheering her up from whatever troubled her. A sudden pang of sadness hit her heart. She clutched her chest and watched the two kids walk away hand in hand.  
  
She watched the little girl look up at her brother. "I love you big brother." Yukina bit her bottom lip. She had always wanted to say that to her brother, always wanted to know who he was, wanted to spend time with him.  
  
It was the only reason she had come back from her home to stay in the Ningenkai. Her guardian, Rui, didn't really like the idea; but knew the young Koorime was going to find out sooner or later.  
  
Yukina felt a soft hand closed over hers. She turned to see Botan smiling at her, she returned the smile.  
  
The Grim Reaper felt a pain in her heart, just seeing the Koorime in pain. She bit her bottom lip after Yukina looked away. Right now, Botan was beginning to hate the Fire-Demon Hiei, for not telling Yukina that he was the brother that she was seeking, and which she still is.  
  
The waitress came by with Yusuke and Kieko's drinks, and they both thanked her. They both took drinks from their beverages, and Yusuke did the same as Kuwabara did with his drink earlier.  
  
"Hot, hot!" He put down his cup waving at his mouth. Keiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do you think is call 'hot,' cocoa?" She said, giggling. Yusuke rolled his eyes and sipped his drink more slowly this time.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I-chan: Don't forget to review and I thank, Midnyte Raven once more! For helping edited this story. *bows* Domo Arigato! And read her stories. they're reaaaaallllllyy goood!! READ IT!  
  
Inuyasha: *hits her*  
  
I-chan: Itai... @_@ 


	2. Er, Moving?

She Found Out "Er, Moving?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Z!"  
  
Lii snored away on the couch with a book laid open on her chest; while Yukina slept soundly in her room. They both had a tired day yesterday, seeing everyone and catching up. And having to meet up with Kurama and Hiei; both seemed to have gotten cuter over the years.  
  
Kurama hair was deep red and a few inches longer, his eyes deep green. Hiei still kept his black hair spiked up even though he reached Kurama's shoulders now, standing just as tall as Lii. And his attitude seems to stay the same or gotten worse, but then again; Lii always thought his attitude was worse no matter what.  
  
And the Fire-Demon and Kuwabara still call each other names, so not much have changed between them. But Lii did find out her cousin, Kurama had moved out of his house and with Hiei in his own apartment. Lii was even more surprised that Hiei had decided to stay in Ningenkai just to be with Kurama AND Shiori, who seemed to be extremely grown attached too just as she's attached to him.  
  
Kurama had even told her, that Hiei was Shiori only real son. Lii seemed confused by what he meant by saying that, but Kurama just smiled and patted the girl's head. Then later on, the whole group had headed off for the mall to find something to do.  
  
*RNG! RNG!!!*  
  
"Mmm...." Lii squash her book as she rolled over and covered her head with a pillow.  
  
*RNG! RNG! RNNGG!!!*  
  
Slowly she raised her head, which was sticking out and knotted into tangles. The phone kept ringing until it was picked up. Slowly Lii pulled herself off the couch and towards the kitchen and picked it up, yawning.  
  
"Mo-Moshi moshi?" She said, scratching her head.  
  
"-Lii? Or is that you, Yukina?-" Botan's voice asked over the line. Lii just growled to show her disproval of being woken up by anything. "-I'm guessing Lii.-" said Botan, hearing the growl.  
  
"Whatta ya want?" She asked, trying to keep another growl from escaping her mouth. Instead it escaped through her throat.  
  
"-Oi! I'm sorry for waking you up, yeesh!-" Botan exclaimed. Lii just huffed. "-I just called to see if you are doing anything today.-"  
  
There was a few minutes of silence.  
  
"-Hello? Lii are you still there?-" Botan sounded a little worried.  
  
"You called me up just to see if I was doing anything today?" The Grim Reaper heard the annoyance in the kit's voice. And right now, she was beginning think if she was talking to Hiei instead Lii.  
  
"-Well,-" Botan began to sound nervous. The kit was starting to feel guilty for being a little mean to the blue hair girl. "-I was just wondering if you can come into town today, cause me and the gang were thinking about you and Yukina and well...-" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"About what?" The Nine-Tails had begun to warm up the kettle and crack a couple of eggs.  
  
"-We were thinking it would be better for you two to live here in Tokyo, you know, so we could keep in touch more often and both of you don't have to be so out of touch.-"  
  
"I don't know Botan. I mean, I like the idea and all, but I don't think Yukina would be so hot about the idea of living in Tokyo. Sure Hiei can handle it, but you have to remember he's been around a lot more then his sister." Botan sighed on the other line. "But if it makes you guys happy, I'll check with Yukina and see if she's down with it."  
  
"-Oh! That would be wonderful!-" Botan said, cheerful.  
  
"Botan."  
  
"-Hai?-"  
  
"You found an apartment for us already, didn't you?"  
  
"-Heheh.-"  
  
"..."  
  
~*~  
  
Botan turned around to see Lii walking towards her wearing the same outfit from yesterday, as Botan herself, wore something different. Yellow sleeve shirt with spandex hook to brown slacks and black dress shoes, her blue hair still in a ponytail.  
  
"I was wondering if you were coming at all." She smiled. Lii shrugged and stood next to her. The kit caught the Grim Reaper looking around.  
  
"She's not coming, though she did like the idea of living here in the city." Botan nodded.  
  
"You sound more cheerful then this morning." Lii frowned.  
  
"Geez, I wonder why." She began to walk. "So, where's this apartment you picked out already." The kit looked around, hands stuck in her pocket. Botan sighed and followed after her.  
  
"You've have got to stop hanging around Hiei and Yusuke." She said. Lii looked at her confused, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're beginning to pick up their bad attitudes." Lii gave her usual lopsided grin. Botan rolled her eyes, amused.  
  
"We should be meeting Keiko soon." Botan looked around for any sign of the girl. "She wanted to go apartment hunting with us since she had nothing better to do." Lii nodded. She wanted to spend time with both girls any way.  
  
"Koji?!" Lii whipped around, hearing someone called her human name. A lady stood in front of her, long black hair braided down her back and warm welcoming eyes. The kit choked.  
  
"Muh-Mother??" Lii watched her adopted mother, Shiori walked towards her, warping her arms in a loving embrace.  
  
Shiori pulled back and looked at the adopted girl. "I didn't know you were going to be here, Koji-chan!" Calling Lii by her baby name. Lii gave a small smile.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprised." Lii and Kurama had long ago told Shiori that the young nine-tail kit was tending school out of Tokyo in Osaka.  
  
"But since you're here," Lii smiled. "You get the bad news first." Worryness sparked in Shiori's eyes. "I'm moving back in Tokyo and attending the same school Shuuichi went: Meui High." Shiori laughed in delight and hugged her daughter tighter.  
  
"That's wonderful news, Koji-chan!! Wonderful, wonderful news!" Lii grinned crazily. Botan smiled. After hugging for sometime; Shiori kissed Lii's head, telling her what she better be on her way.  
  
"Where are you going?" Watching Shiori walked towards her car, Lii asked.  
  
"Its Sunday. And every Sunday I go spend time with Shuu-chan and Hiei- chan." She smiled, calling Kurama and Hiei by their baby names. She climbed into the car. Lii looked at the Grim Reaper, her mouth hanging open. Botan smiled and shook her head.  
  
Lii looked back at Shiori. "Well, don't tell them the news!! I want to tell them myself." Shiori nodded and waved as she left. Lii kept on waving until her mother's car was out of sight. She turned back to Botan. "She visits them?? And she's calling our hot-headed Fire-Demon, OUR Fire-Demon; Hiei- chan??" Lii asked in somewhat state of shock. "Are you sure she's got the right Fire-Demon???" Botan smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you want her telling Kurama and Hiei?" She asked, changing the subject  
  
"So I can see the look on their face." Lii grinned recovering from her shock of Shiori calling the Fire-Demon, "Hiei-chan". Botan shook her head in amusement and continued to walk on.  
  
*Honk! Honk!!!*  
  
"Hey you two!" The two girls turned to Keiko waving at them from her car. Botan and Lii grinned at each other.  
  
They quickly climbed in the car and shut the door. Keiko stepped on the gas and tore off. "When did you get your license?" The kit leaned over as she sat in the back.  
  
"I had them for sometime. It's the car that I had just recently got." Keiko smiled at the kit and rubbed her head, messing up the thick black-blue mane. Lii shook her head a little and looked at Botan.  
  
"And whatta about you? Do you have a car? Or are you still flying around on your stick?" Botan huffed as Keiko broke into giggle.  
  
"I have a truck mind you. It's just down cause it needs a oil change." She looked the nine tails, who gave her a lopsided grin once more. Botan smiled and rubbed Lii's head as well. "You look kawaii when you give that lopsided grin." Lii went a little red at the comment and duck back to her seat, rubbing her cheeks.  
  
Botan looked at her in the review mirror and giggled.  
  
The three arrived at a building. All of them climbed out. Lii shut her door slowly, staring at the tall skyscraper before her. Keiko giggled and slipped an arm through one of Lii's and patted her hand with a free one.  
  
"Let's go inside." Keiko suggested, pulling Lii. Botan happily followed along.  
  
Lii kept starting upwards, never seeing a tall building up close before. "It's big." She breathed. Keiko giggled more.  
  
~*~  
  
Yukina sat at the table, stirring her hot tea. She stared into the golden liquid, watching her transparent reflecting rippled, sighing a bit.  
  
*Am I ready to live in the city? Would Rui approve it? Or will she call me back home and never let me leave the island?* She thought with a tinge of desperation.  
  
Her cup clatter and the drink spilled across the smooth glossy surface of the table. Yukina watched it silently flow to the other side of the table then drip off the edge and soaked into the carpet. The garnet eyes seemed to cloud over, reflecting sorrow.  
  
The clatter sound of tear gems falling and hitting the wooden table echoed through the empty house. Yukina looked at them and closed her eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks leaving a wet trail and dripped from her chin, forming into a hard round smooth gem, and clattered as it hit the hard surface.  
  
*I-I can't go home yet! I can't, not until I find my brother! And I want to live in the city with my friends and find my brother. I just can't go home yet!!* Yukina covered her face and continued to cry softly at the thought of being called back home and never able to leave the island, and never finding her only brother and family.  
  
Something light landed on her head. The young Koorime looked to see a pink paddle like tail hanging in front of her face with a napkin draped over its paddle. Yukina took it and rubbed her eyes. She smiled at the pink cat like creature that sat on the table now, looking at her.  
  
"Myu." It leaned over and rubbed its face against the Koorime's cheek, purring. Yukina smiled and gathered the creature in her arms, stroking the soft pink fur.  
  
"I know I'm getting worked up, but I can't just bare it if I really have to go back home." The pink Mew, Illusion looked at Yukina.  
  
*But it hasn't happen and it won't, so stop crying.* Yukina nodded, hearing Illusion's telepathic voice in her head. *And believe me Ice Maiden, the Urameshi-tachi are not the kind of people to give up anything without a fight.* Yukina nodded again and smile.  
  
"Do you like the idea of living in the city with others?" She asked, holding the creature to her face.  
  
*Ah, I'm okay with it. It's just that I can't go flying outside when I want too.* Yukina nodded and got up to clean the mess she created earlier, but saw the spill was gone and the cup standing up.  
  
*I cleaned the spill.* Yukina look to see Illusion licked his lips. *But I couldn't do nothing about the sport on the carpet.* The Koorime smiled.  
  
"I'll clean that up then." She set Illusion down and went to go clean the spot. After a few minutes of scrubbing and cleaning, Yukina headed into the kitchen to make more tea, then headed towards out the garden; looking up in the sun. She shields her eyes from being blind then looked around to see some of the flowers were beginning to bloom.  
  
She smiled and ran down the steps and into the garden and began to pick some of them, placing them in a vase later on. Since she was out there, Yukina began to pick some of the vegetables that had ripened.  
  
Illusion came floating out, balancing the tray on his head and lowered himself so his head was level with the table and used his tail to push the tray onto the table. *Yukina-chan, your tea.* He called out. Yukina look up from the spot she was and waved to the cat like creature, letting him know she heard him.  
  
She looked around and picked up the flowers and veggies she picked and headed for the house. Illusion set to work of cleaning the veggies and putting the flowers in a vase. Yukina came back out and sat at the table, sipping her tea.  
  
*I wonder what Rui and the others are doing.* She thought. *I wonder what my brother is doing right now also.* She looked into the forest and sipped her drink. Illusion came back out with the kettle and left again. Yukina watched him go and looked back out into the forest again.  
  
*Of course I shouldn't really feel this way. Lii sort of went through the same thing as well. Losing both families as a nine tail in Makia and as Koji in the Ningenkai. Sort of, but not the same. She knew her family, I barely knew mine, only to know that my mother killed herself after they took my brother away and never knowing him.* She felt her eyes cloud over again, and tried to hold back the tears.  
  
*Where are you nii-san??* The Koorime dumped the rest of her tea in the garden and went inside to start dinner.  
  
Yukina kept looking at the phone, wondering if Lii would be returning tonight or tomorrow.  
  
*If you're that worried about her, then call her. The baka kit isn't doing anything right now, just wondering if you're okay.* Yukina turned to Illusion, who was using his powers to wash the dishes. He was after all; Lii's Spirit Monster and they were connected.  
  
*It would make her happy if you did called her so she knows you're okay.* Yukina nodded.  
  
*It would make her happy.* She thought, thinking Lii as her sister. The Koorime picked up the phone and began to dial the kit's cell number. It rang a couple of times before she answered.  
  
"-Moshi moshi.-" Lii's voice said; Yukina smiled, happy to her the kits voice.  
  
"It's me, Lii-chan. Yukina." She said, smiling to hear a sigh of relief.  
  
"-Oi, you okay Yukina? Something happened over there? Do you want me to come home? Or is Illusion just being an ass and driving you up the wall?-" Illusion growled at the last question. Yukina smiled and shook her head, even though Lii wouldn't see her do it.  
  
"Iie. I just wanted to check up on you. You know, to see how you are doing." She twirled the cord in her fingers. She could hear laughter and people talking in the background. The Koorime wonder where Lii was.  
  
"-I'm okay, are you okay? Do you want me to come home?-" Yukina again, shook her head.  
  
"Iie. I'm fine, where are you exactly?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. She heard Lii sighed over the line and then told someone to back off, growling at the same time.  
  
"-I am at some restaurant that Botan and Keiko took me too. It's nice; it's the men I could do without though.-" Yukina giggled. "-Nee, guess what!-"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"-We got an apartment!-" Yukina's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"N-Nani!? We did!!??"  
  
"-Hai! And the best part is! It's on the same level and the same building where the Botan and Keiko are! Sugoi, iie!?-" A smile lit on the Koorime's face and began to jump around a bit.  
  
"That's great!! Really, wonderful!! When are we moving?" She asked, full of excitement.  
  
"-When ever you want.-" Yukina cried out in joy.  
  
"How about now!?" She asked. Yukina heard Lii choked on the other line.  
  
"-N-now??-"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Yukina nodded her head excitedly. The Koorime felt as if she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach.  
  
"-Er, okay, that would be nice, but do we have any boxes and stuff like that to pack with?-" Yukina nodded again.  
  
"Hai!" She heard the sound of someone falling down. "Lii-chan? Are you okay?"  
  
"-Hai, I'm fine, just fine.-" There was some silence. "-Well, if there's enough boxes to pack up our belonging and whatever you want to take from Genkai's temple, since she did leave it to you. Then go ahead.-"  
  
"Sugoi!!" Yukina jumped up and down, wishing Lii were here in person so she could hug her to death. "I'll be ready when you get here, okay?"  
  
"-Sure. I'll see you then okay.-" Lii said, a hint of happiness in her voice. Yukina nodded.  
  
"Ne. Sayanora!" She hung up the phone and grabbed Illusion.  
  
*Whoa!*  
  
"We're moving! We're moving! And we are going to live in the city! Near Botan and Keiko!! Whippee!!" Yukina swirled around, holding Illusion's small paws, dancing with him.  
  
*We're moving today?* Illusion asked, weary and dizzy.  
  
Yukina nodded. "Hai! Today! And Lii-chan said she would be here later and pick us up! Hai! Hai! Hai!!" Yukina embraced the creature close to her, dancing still. She then let him go and looked around. "I gotta find the boxes and get ready." The Koorime hurried off.  
  
Illusion flew to the couch and plopped on it. His blue eyes a swirl from getting dizzy so quickly. 


End file.
